


Cinderfella

by Ardentwench (Kitschdemotic)



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant (Mostly), High School, M/M, Not really a Cinderella AU, School Play, drama club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitschdemotic/pseuds/Ardentwench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig would've never agreed to participate in the school play if he knew he’d have to do this. To be honest though, he should've expected it. </p><p>"He had not joined to be cast as the secondary lead next to Tweek, and definitely not as his love interest. But here he was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderfella

**Author's Note:**

> My Creek Secret Santa gift for [weeniebun](http://weeniebun.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :) 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Cinderfella

  


\--

 

Craig would've never agreed to participate in the school play if he knew he’d have to do this. To be honest though, he should've expected it.

South Park had always kept a fondness for him and Tweek, even years after they were pressured into “not agreeing to be gay anymore” when the town got sick of being PC. It hadn’t really changed anything about their formed friendship, there was just less holding hands. The girls at school still giggled when they were spotted hanging out alone. So of course they would take the chance to set something like this up and of course he’d agree because Tweek wanted him to.

He’d only joined drama because Tweek was afraid to join by himself. Since it didn’t mess with any of his own extra curriculars and he really wanted to encourage Tweek's interests it hadn’t seemed too big a deal to sign up as well. He figured he could be a stagehand, be backstage to offer verbal support to Tweek and give him rides to practice, maybe even manage to score a spot as assistant director or assistant to the assistant director.

He had not joined to be cast as the secondary lead next to Tweek, and definitely not as his love interest.

But here he was.

Wearing a prince's costume and all.

Standing around preparing for the dress rehearsal to immense he glances through his script. It’s unnecessary, they’d been practicing off memory for weeks now. Both him and Tweek had practiced their lines enough in their free time, making the girls who overheard swoon and his friends hear the cheesy dialogue enough times to reflexively gag at just the mention of the play.

He feels stiff, awkward, bare without his hat and only sated minutely by the fact he got to style his own hair. He wasn’t sure where Tweek was, getting into costume probably.

Flipping to the last scene of the booklet he frowns. They haven’t practiced the end, not really. They’ve read over the dialogue, know where they’re supposed to stand, but the actual action they’ve purposely avoided. Well, Craig has been avoiding it, he’s not sure if Tweeks been actively doing so as well or has just not pressing the issue.

_(PRINCE CHARMING and CINDERFELLA share a romantic kiss as wedding bells chime and the crowd cheers)_

The text stares up at him tauntingly. Simple enough. Shouldn’t be hard at all. It’s just a kiss.

A kiss with one of his best friends, a kiss with the guy who made him question his sexuality and come to terms with the idea he might be okay with actually being queer. The guy who he’s been having wet dreams about since puberty hit him. The guy who doesn't even seem all that interested in sex or dating in general, who seems content with just being really good friends.

Okay, maybe he was worried about the kiss, about giving away too much emotion, about dragging it out too long out of selfishness. About scaring Tweek away for good. He could manage it though, because it was _just a kiss_ after all. Also it was too late to back down, Kenny was his understudy and there was no way he was letting those lips anywhere near Tweeks.

For the fiftieth time he scans the last scene over.

_(PRINCE CHARMING enters stage right as CINDERFELLA enters stage left. They meet center stage and PRINCE CHARMING takes CINDERFELLA'S hand. )_

_CINDERFELLA_

_Are you ready?_

_PRINCE CHARMING_

_For anything so long as it’s with you._

_(They walk to the front of the stage and face each other.)_

_PRINCE CHARMING_

_My Love._

_(Takes both of CINDERFELLAS hands in his.)_

_CINDERFELLA_

_My King._

 

_(PRINCE CHARMING and CINDERFELLA share a romantic kiss as wedding bells chime and the crowd cheers.)_

Right. Easy.

 

In fact, they don’t really have to kiss, they could always stage kiss. He could cup Tweek’s jaw just right where the audience wouldn’t be able to tell their lips don't actually touch, or even just kiss the skin next to Tweek’s mouth instead. He knows he won’t do that though, Tweek hasn’t explicitly told him a real kiss wasn’t permitted and he doesn’t have it in him to pass up the opportunity.

He hears Tweek’s quiet chatter before he sees him. Tweek walks into the backstage opposite of him, talking to a couple stagehands who are setting up the final details on the lights and adjusting the curtains in preparation to begin.

He watches Tweek grab his prop broom and get in place for his entrance, waiting until he looks up with searching eyes before waving for his attention. Once Tweek spots him Craig flashes him a thumbs up and watches the way Tweek’s eyes close, nose scrunching up as he directs a happy smile of excitement back at him in response before turning to peek through the folds in the curtain of the stage, waiting for his cue.

Craig sits in a chair and waits, adjusts the mic hidden in his lapel and listens to the booming voice of the faceless narrator begin.

It’s surprisingly easy to get into the head space of an actor once Tweek disappears on stage, mouthing along with the lines he’s learned as good as his own as he hears Tweek say them. By the time it’s his turn to make his entrance he’s momentarily forgotten about the foreboding kiss.

He wouldn’t call himself a good actor, not even a decent one if he was honest with himself. He hasn’t really tried to do the role justice, a part of him hoping they’d get the hint and forcibly replace him. No such luck, as the drama teacher had even commended him for his fresh take on such a classic role. Craig wasn’t sure how true apathy and deadpan was a desirable quality for a “Charming Prince” but it helped him not have to exactly  _try_ to act, something that according to Tweek was painful to watch.

The forty minute play shoots by faster than he can remember it ever passing before but they haven't missed any scenes or flubbed any dialogue so he figures it means the dress rehearsal has been a success so far. The pessimistic part of him thinks this must mean something, anything, will go wrong during the actual performance.

Again him and Tweek are at opposite ends backstage, and Craig honestly can’t take his eyes off the outfit they’ve fitted the blonde with. Unlike the stereotypical white princely attire they’ve decked Craig in, Tweek’s white three piece court suit is embellished in intricate powder blues and golds, with fancy embroidery unlike the brighter crisp blue of the simpler suit Tweek had worn during the royal ball. His hair has been slicked back for a cleaner, refined look and even all the way across the room Craig can see how the green of his eyes glitter in the light that filters down from above stage.

Craig thinks this is so much better than before they decided to change Cinderella’s role into Cinderfellas and they had lacy ball gowns at their disposal they wanted Tweek to try on. The thought of Tweek in poofy, dainty fabric had been as much amusing as it had been questionably appealing, but Craig is now entirely grateful he’d helped Tweek convince them a gay rendition of Cinderella would be much more edgy than simply having Tweek crossdress like an old shakespearean actor.

The blonde looked absolutely beguiling, pulling off the born to be aristocratic look perfectly. If Craig had thought Tweek in a girl's wardrobe might be attractive, he hadn’t been prepared to be blown away by Tweek in actual gentleman's garb.

He wonders who was in charge of costume design and if it would be weird to thank them, if it would even be possible to without giving away the context. Maybe he could send them an anonymous fruit basket? Or flowers? He’s not sure how those things work but he is feeling quite thankful for the eye candy.

When the lights go out in preparation for the final scene change, stagehands moving quickly to rearrange the stage, Craig’s in the middle of plotting the best way to score as many selfies with Tweek as he can before they either have to change clothes or get swarmed with the audiences congratulatory praise and almost forgets to be internally nervous as he steps up and prepares to make his entrance. He watches as the workers go about moving lots of white flowers on set, changing the backdrop once more to the inside of the castle.

When the lights dim back on and the soft music starts up giving them their cue he walks on stage, their gazes catching each other's as the come back into each other's view.

 _PRINCE CHARMING enters stage right as CINDERFELLA enters stage left_ , he thinks, watching Tweek, Cinderfella, clutch his hands in front of himself demurely as they take measured steps towards each other.

Tweek has an endearingly soft yet wide smile, eyes shining with emotion, and Craig feels ridiculous with the way his heart picks up pace in his chest. He can’t help but imagine Tweek looking this gorgeous, this intimately happy, on his wedding day. It’s only too easy for him to smile back adoringly and mean it.

When they’re facing each other a pace away Craig’s mind supplies the next direction, _They meet center stage and PRINCE CHARMING takes CINDERFELLA'S hand_.

He reaches out, carefully wraps a palm around Tweek's fingers and lifts the hand to his lips, ghosting a kiss across Tweek's knuckles, and okay, that wasn’t exactly in the script but improv never hurt, right? It felt like the right move. Tweek bows his head slightly, coyly, and wraps his fingers more firmly around Craig’s.

“Are you ready?” Tweek, Cinderfella, asks as they turn to start their slow walk towards the front of the stage.   

“For anything so long as it’s with you.” Craig replies automatically, and he’s sure he’s not talking to Cinderella when he says the line. Tweek's smile widens and they walk hand in hand until they reach their mark and Tweek turns, looking up at him.

 _Takes both of CINDERFELLA'S hands in his_ , his mental script repeats to him, so Craig does, facing Tweek he scoops up his other hand as well, holding them together at chest level. Caressing the soft skin with his thumbs he gazes down at Tweek, happily noting the way the stage makeup enhances his features but doesn’t do much to hide the barely there constellations of freckles dusting his nose. What he can only describe as butterflies twist from his stomach up into his chest as he’s struck with how deeply lost he is for his friend, how extremely fond and enamored he’s become. He wets his lips.

“My Love.” He says, voice refusing to come out as more than a heavy whisper. Thankful for the way his mic echoes the word loud enough he fights the urge to clear his throat, eyes flickering over the stunning image of longing Tweek makes as he gazes back up at Craig in character.

Silently he hopes that one day he might actually have a chance to see that look directed at him, the real him- not him as Prince Charming. _If you keep on believing the dream you wish will come true_ , he wryly quotes to himself.

Tweek's eyes fall to half mast and he leans in, inching their faces closer for the kiss, and wow did his lips look especially pink, Craig thinks. Taking a steadying breath through his nose Craig watches in anticipation as Tweek opens his mouth to deliver the prompting line.  

“My Craig.” Tweek murmurs, eyes falling shut while his chin tilts up, ready to receive the kiss.

The line comes out quieter than Craig’s had, and for the first instant after Craig thinks he might of mistakenly heard what he wanted to hear. His slight hesitation has Tweek blinking his eyes back open, and something on Craig's face must give away the slip up because Tweek tenses. His eyes widening like a deer, face flushing in record speed, Craig witnesses the realization of what he said dawn on him.  

“Ah, uh. M-my King!” He over corrects, reflexively moving to take a step back and turning his face away from Craig and the audience in embarrassment.

Craig tightens his grip on Tweek's hands, pulls him forward to press their bodies together, using the moment Tweek looks up at him in surprise to surge in and lock their lips together.

The kiss is a little bruising at first, but once Craig knows Tweek has gotten his enthusiastic point, feels him kissing back, he relaxes the force behind it. Releasing his grip on Tweek's hands in favor of moving his own up Tweek's neck and into the blonde hair he lets himself express his pent up emotions with his the kiss. He’s immensely relieved when Tweek's free hands don't immediately push him away, one slipping around his waist and the other sinking into Craig's own hair.

He’s not even bothered by the fact he can feel Tweek's fingers thread through it, messing up it's perfect style.

Distracted by the way Tweek's tongue probes at his lips he barely notices the wedding bells chiming over the sound techs speakers before the wave of oohs and aahs start up seemingly all at once. Opening his mouth he lets Tweek deepen the kiss, not giving a flying fuck about their audience. Raising a hand he flips his middle finger up in the distinctive gesture that clearly expresses his sentiments towards their commentary.

It does nothing to stop the rest of the cast from cheering, clapping enthusiastically. A couple wolf whistles accompany the curtain finally closing but Craig doesn't care, just drops his hand into Tweek's hip and pulls back to nibble on his bottom lip, his nose bumping against Tweek's affectionately.

He doesn't open his eyes until he hears people walking back onto stage right up beside them. Making sure to pull away slowly he’s pleased with the whimper Tweek makes at the loss of contact and the way he leans back after Craig's mouth to steal one more peck before finally opening his eyes as well.

Tweek blinks owlishly at him and Craig can't help but smirk, watching Tweek blush and touch his lips, the realization of their PDA hitting him along with the fact that yes, it really did happen. Craig's nervous for a second that Tweek's going to snap out of his daze and regret letting it happen but then Tweek smiles all shy like, looking up with him as they finish pulling apart and it’s the same look he had for Prince Charming. Craig's butterflies start playing kickball with his organs when he realizes that look might never of been for “Prince Charming” at all.

Grabbing Tweek's hand in his own he accepts the hand the person on his other side offers and turns to face the curtain. The proud self satisfied smirk fixated on his face as the curtain lifts and they take their collective bow.

When the swell of music ends and the curtain closes to signify the end of the dress rehearsal Craig doesn't let go of Tweek's hand and Tweek doesn't try to either.

“That was wonderful!” The teacher exclaims after the curtain lifts once more. “All that raw emotion, showing us Cinderfella is the only one who breaks through Prince Charmings barriers and gets him to feel! His perfect match!” She shouts, voice echoing excitedly through the auditorium.

Her arms open wide like she’s trying to hug the play itself, “The way Cinderfella is reassured and treasured by the Prince like he’s always needed, and the passion!”

Tweek beams at her description but Craig can't help but feel his ears flush in irritation at her analysis because it fits too close to home and feels too personal. A group of girls sigh wistfully, obviously in agreement and obviously still shippers. Their heart eyes and hands clutched to their chests don’t annoy him as much as used to.

“Great job everyone! Great job Tweek, Craig! Bravo!” She continues as the cast scatters about, stagehands already setting the stage up for the first scene once more.

“But how about we keep that passion to a tamer rating for the real deal okay?” She asks through a cheeky grin, “And Tweek, dear, speak your line a bit clearer next time so you don't need to repeat yourself louder okay?” She adds.

Even as Tweek nods Craig wastes no time moving to pull Tweek off stage with him. Searching his pocket for his cellphone his mind's already coming up with a hundred and one types of photos involving Tweek and that suit that he now has the opportunity to explore taking.

The look he shoots Tweek as he leads him into the male teacher's lounge bathroom turned dressing room is probably more lecherous then he means it to be but Tweek doesn't seem put off by it, following him in and locking the door behind him with steady fingers.

“You up for something?” He asks Tweek with a smirk, trying to disguise his nervousness with cocky flirtation.

“For anything so long as it's with you.” Tweek quotes at him in reply, an answering, reassuring, mischievousness in his eyes as peers up at him through his lashes.

Craig grins.

He’s sooo glad he agreed to participate in the school play.

 ****  
  
  


~End~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not much but I hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> -  
> The scene they act out is taken from the Cinderella (2015) movie.


End file.
